(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantitative discharge structure for a brushed cosmetic jars wherein an opening/closing seat formed of a stacking arrangement of upper and lower valve board is mounted to a top opening of a receptacle that receives a cosmetic product therein and a bristle seat has a bottom reservoir located above the opening/closing seat to selectively receive a predetermined amount of the cosmetic product from the receptacle when the opening/closing seat opens.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional brushed cosmetic jar has a construction as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, comprising a hollow receptacle (30) having a U-shaped cross section for receiving therein a cosmetic product and having a top opening to which an inward-flanged cylinder (32) is mounted to secure a bristle seat (31) on the receptacle (30). The seat (31) is provided with a circumferential slot for mounting the bristles (33) and cosmetic discharge passages (34) extending therethrough to allow the cosmetic product stored in the receptacle (30) to flow into the bristles (33) for application when the jar tips. The outer circumference of the bristle seat (31) is fit with a slide tube (35) for bundling the bristles (33) when the bristles (33) is to be fixed together in order to allow for easy capping of a cover (36). Such a structure realizes easy brushing operation for makeup purposes. However, it is of a trouble that with a user's hand holding and tipping the jar, the cosmetic product contained in the jar is continuously discharged into the bristles (33) without stopping, making it impossible to control the amount of the cosmetic product discharged, thereby leading to a waste and an uncontrolled application of the cosmetic product. This is particularly troublesome at the time when a user attempts to make applied cosmetic uniform because the continuously discharged cosmetic makes it very difficult for the user to do that. Apparently, the conventional devices do not meet the needs for uniform application of cosmetic. The brush that is provided in the cosmetic jar is for easy application of the cosmetic and thus it would be very challenge to provide a brushed cosmetic jar that allows enhanced easiness and control of application of cosmetic. Such a challenge leaves the cosmetic product manufacturers with a gap to step over in the development and manufacturing of consumer appealing brushed cosmetic product.